5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 110
の りが の ② | romaji = Saigo no Matsuri ga Itsuki no Bāi 2 | cover = Itsuki Nakano | volume = 13 | pages = 20 | arc = School Festival Arc | date_released = November 13, 2019 | anime_episode = | previous = Chapter 109 | next = Chapter 111 }} の りが の ②|Saigo no Matsuri ga Itsuki no Bāi 2}} is the one-hundred and tenth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Cover Page * Color Spread: - * Color Page: - * Title Page: first page of the chapter. Summary Itsuki tries to call everyone, but the biological father stops her saying that he is talking to her right now. He says he now wants to do his father's job. Itsuki responds angrily that he disappeared when he learned that his wife had five children in her belly. Then, the biological father bangs his head on the ground, bows and apologizes. He wants to atone for his sin, but is rejected, as Itsuki says, they already have a father. So the biological father begins to dissent Maruo, and then uses Rena's words to tell Itsuki that she is not suited to her dream, pushing Itsuki to despair. On the second day of the night, Fuutarou talks with Ichika that their real father may have approached Itsuki. On the third day, Fuutaro asks Nino and Miku where Itsuki is at that moment and discovers that she locked herself in her room. The biological father appears in front of Fuutaro and Fuutaro asks if he said something to Itsuki. He replies that he just told her the reality and leaves. Nino gives the boy the key card of their apartment, asking if he wants to visit Itsuki. Nino and Miku tell Fuutaro to leave the festival activities to them and to go and find Itsuki. He finds Itsuki in the apartment, she has always continued to study. Fuutaro tells her to forget what her biological father said. Itsuki is crying and says that even though her mother told her not to become like her, she still finds herself trying to be like her, and asks if she's wrong. Fuutaro replies that it has no value to listen to the nonsense that others say and asks if becoming a teacher is still his dream. He adds that no matter how many obstacles he faces, it is his choice to go ahead or surrender. It can't be wrong to look up at your parents. He just has to believe in how Itsuki has seen good in his mother. Itsuki responds that he wants to be like his mother and become a teacher. He aspires to be like his mother and this is his will. And specularly at the beginning of the manga, she asks Fuutaro to help her in her studies. Only this time Fuutarou replies, "sure!" In the end, Itsuki has decided and wants to see her biological father again. Story Impact * Itsuki reaffirms her conviction to become a teacher despite her father's warnings. Chapter Notes Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Itsuki Nakano * Mudou * Fuutarou Uesugi * Nino Nakano * Miku Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Ichika Nakano Quote Trivia References es:Capítulo 110 Category:Articles stubs